


A Well Kept Secret

by opheliasparks



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasparks/pseuds/opheliasparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity and Michael Carpenter’s relationship has more levels than anyone would guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Kept Secret

What two people did within the sanctity of marriage and in the privacy of their soundproofed bedroom was their own business wasn’t it? That was certainly the way Charity and Michael Carpenter had come to look at it over the years. They had a public face, one that represented family and faith and uprightness and unity, a face that never wavered, never faltered. Then there was this. Of course, this was no less a representation of uprightness and unity, but it went beyond that. It was strength and trust and love and, yes, a brand of faith.

The sound of skin scuffing on rope broke Charity’s reverie and she snapped quickly. “Do not move.” Once the motion had stopped, she took a long moment to admire the sight before her. Michael Carpenter, her strong, beautiful husband, the fearless foot soldier of the Almighty Himself, bound hand and foot to one corner of their four-post bed, taut muscles slick and shining with sweat in the candlelight. Her eyes roamed proprietarily down his backside, taking in the pretty shade of red on the skin there. She tested the weight of the flogger in her hand before adding a few more stripes to his thighs.

“Twenty-one, thank you, Ma’am.” Michael said quietly, his only audible reaction to the blow. Charity smiled and stepped forward slowly, heels clicking decidedly against the wood floors. She ran the fingers of her free hand down the reddened skin along Michael’s ass and thighs and gave a sultry little chuckle when he gasped. She added a little pressure to the touch and turned her nails to score his skin lightly, reveling in the little mewling sound that came next. Would anyone who knew Michael be able to guess what she could do to him?

“Do you think that’s enough, love?” She asked quietly, continuing to run her nails along his back, tracing and crossing the welts created by the flogger. It was clear that Michael had to work to compose himself before he could answer, something that only made her more satisfied with her work. “You’re a very nice shade back here, but it’s been awhile since we’ve had enough time for me to properly mark you.” With the number of children running around the house and the Work Michael was constantly doing, it was rare that they’d get an extended night together where neither one was exhausted.

“Only if you think it is enough, Ma’am.” Michael replied finally, a clear smile in his voice. He was appreciating the alone time just as much as she was. An entire weekend with the house to themselves and no horrible monsters in the area. “Whatever pleases you pleases me.” Charity arched an eyebrow at that and tsked a little.

“Now you’re just trying too hard.” She scolded lightly, adding a nice handprint to the lines crisscrossing his ass. “Five more, and then I’ll untie you and we’ll go from there.” They had two days ahead of them for play and pain and she didn’t want to waste all of her best material right at the beginning. With the plan laid out, Charity stepped back again and administered the remaining lashes with Michael counting out every one. “Thank you, baby,” She said at the end as she worked on the ropes holding his ankles in place. When she stretched up to untie his hands, she made sure to press her own naked flesh against his warmed back.

“Turn to face me,” She murmured, voice low but clearly brooking no opposition. Michael complied happily, carefully taking the liberty of wrapping one strong arm around her waist. She allowed it for the moment, proud of his behavior throughout the evening so far. Knowing what her next order would be, Michael picked her up and spun them so Charity had her back to the bed. She smiled at sat down on the edge, pushing him gently to his knees. “Thank me properly, Michael.” Her wonderful husband and spectacular sub smiled and went to work. Before long, his expertise had her whimpering and shuddering in release. Michael stood, grin and cock equally proud of his work, and lifted his spent wife in his arms. He walked them to the side of the bed and laid her down, curling around her. Charity snuggled into his side with a sleepy smile and let one hand drift down to the erection she felt at her hip.

“We’ll take care of this in the morning darling. We have all weekend. You know the rules.” Michael simply nodded, closing his eyes.

“Yes, ma’am, I know. Happy anniversary, dear.” With those words ringing in her ears and a soft smile on her face, Charity Carpenter slipped into a peaceful, exhausted sleep. Michael followed close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple years ago for a roleplay group I was in. Un-beta'd. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
